1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing method and apparatus in an apparatus such as personal computer, workstation, word processor, or the like having a figure editing function.
The invention also relates to information processing method and apparatus which can easily input a character string suitable for a document on the document formed by a user or can easily operate o to execute a command.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, an apparatus having a figure editing function can form a figure of a desired form by adding various kinds of attributes such as the width of a line, a filler pattern in an area, color, and the like, which can be used when forming a figure of a figure object to be formed and edited by the apparatus.
According to the conventional apparatus, however, the attributes which can be added to the figure object are only attributes regarding parameters when the figure is formed. Therefore, in order to add some attributes other than the figure formation parameters, for example, a character string in correspondence to the figure formed by the figure editing function, processes for inputting the character string as a character train object which is displayed together with the figure object, newly grouping, and the like are needed.
Moreover, a program name, a file name, and the like cannot be added as attributes to the figure object.
For instance, in a desk-top type computer of an OS (Operating system) of Macintosh (trade name of Apple Computer Inc. of the U.S.A.) although the program name and the file name are linked to the icons, the icon is built in the OS and can be displayed on only an icon display picture plane, so that the program name or file name cannot be handled as one data in a document.